fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikune Gushiken
Mikune Gushiken '(具志堅未来音 ''Gushiken Mikune) is one of the main Cures in Royal❋Revue Precure! She is a third year at Mabuigen Junior High and is a set designer and stage carpenter for the school's Drama Club. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Sinfonia, the Pretty Cure of Innovation. She harnesses the powers of the Muse of Pantomime, Polyhymnia, and the Muse of Inspiration, Urania. Appearance Mikune stands at a height of 5'4" (163 cm). As a civilian, she has short, choppy auburn hair with longer locks in the front, on which she wears two purple clips. She has dark blue eyes. She wears dark purple half leggings along with her school uniform. Outside of school, Mikune wears a white and violet striped tee under baggy overalls. As Cure Rhapsody, her hair turns bright lavender and her front locks grow to her waist, and are tied off with pink cuffs. Her eyes turn bright green. Personality Tomboyish and mature, Mikune is the set designer and stage carpenter for the Drama Club. She has been close with Naomi since they were first years. Like Keito, she is a highly creative person and isn't much of a talker. Outside of school, she apprentices under her father, a local furniture maker. When Naomi joined the Drama Club in their first year of middle school, she encouraged Mikune to join as well so they could spend more time together. Since then Mikune has poured herself into designing new sets and props, always looking to improve her craft and innovate the Drama Club's style. She has a friendly rivalry with Chika, who she views as too stuck in her ways to appreciate her attempts at innovation. The two learn that there can be a balance between preserving traditions and creating new ones. History Pre-Series Prior to the events of the series, Mikune had no interest in theater or the creative arts in general, only viewing carpentry as a boring trade, despite her father's attempts to endear her to the family business. Unlike her older brothers, she doesn't enjoy helping her father in his shop, preferring to be on her own. However, when Naomi joined the Drama Club in their first year of middle school, she encouraged Mikune to join as well so they could spend more time together. At first Mikune treats her new role as a stagehand as boring, when she sees Naomi perform for the first time on a set she helped build, she realized the potential carpentry had to help bring ideas to life. Since then, Mikune became one of the club's most dedicated members, quickly becoming the master carpenter in charge of designing and building sets. Outside of school, she began to help her father with his furniture business, and although she is a novice at the trade, he sees great potential in her. Becoming Cure Sinfonia Mikune is the final Cure to join the team, first transforming in episode 6. On the day of the first Drama Club performance of the year, Mikune notices the director, Mrs. Honda, has cold feet, as this is her first production since assuming the role of director since she began working at the school. Mikune attempts to confront her about it, but feels somewhat awkward bringing it up to a superior. Mrs. Honda, in turn, is embarrassed to be seen in a vulnerable state by a student. Mikune comes off as unintentionally rude towards Mrs. Honda, implying her seniority makes her unfit to lead the students. In the hours leading up to the performance, Mrs. Honda in transformed into an Akuyakusha by Eveile, who senses her inability to communicate with her students. The Akuyakusha begins to attack Mikune, but she is rescued by the Cures. Hearing Mrs. Honda inside her monster form lamenting her feelings of anxiety and being unfit for her role, Mikune recognizes her indiscretion and rushes to aid the Cures with a prop sword in hand. The Cures are shocked as the sword transforms into a Revue Ribbon Royale, transforming Mikune into Cure Sinfonia. After the battle, Mikune apologizes to Mrs. Honda for not making her feel welcome. The opening night of the show is a resounding success, and the Cures rejoice having completed their team roster. Cure Sinfonia "Let the world hear every voice! Cure Sinfonia!" Cure Sinfonia is the alter-ego of Mikune Gushiken. As the Pretty Cure of Innovation, she has the following abilities: * Enhanced strength, agility, and dexterity * The ability to generate theatrical props to fight with, such as prop weapons * The ability to change the layout of the battle stage * The ability to add new elements to the "set" of the battle, such as platforms, scenery flats and staircases Solo Attacks * Pretty Cure Avant Grandiosa! * (Using the Muse Baton) Pretty Cure Pantomima con Veloce! * (Using the Muse Globe) Pretty Cure Inspiratia con Fantasia! Group Attacks * Pretty Cure Curtain Call! * Pretty Cure Standing Ovation! Etymology 'Mikune '(未来音): Miku ''is another pronunciation for the kanji for "Mirai", which means "future", and ''Ne ''means "sound, voice" '''Gushiken '(具志堅): Gushiken ''is an Okinawan surname, often taken to mean "strong willed" or "of firm determination" A '''Sinfonia '(or "Symphony" in English), is a complex piece of music performed by an orchestra, divided into several distinct movements Trivia * Along with Shizuka and Chika, Mikune is among the first Cures of Okinawan descent. * Mikune is the second Main Cure who wears shorts instead of a skirt or dress, after Cure Milky. While Cure Mofurun also wore shorts, she is not considered a Main Cure. * Mikune is the fourth Cure who has pink as a sub-color, after Cure Black, Shiny Luminous and Cure Rhythm. * Mikune is voiced by Romi Park, who is also known for her roles as Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, ''Temari in ''Naruto, ''and Zoe Hange from ''Attack on Titan. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Yellow Cures